bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Battle: Shinigami vs Hollow!
As a figure walks through the dusty, barren landscape. Hundreds of plies of the dead lay behind him, slaughtered by his hands. As the figure continues to walk he stops and stares. He looks upward staring at the moon as it was. "Beatiful night in Las Noches", segunda Espada Nou says. "Too bad there's no one to fight" Nou then quickly sonido'd out only leaving the line of the dead hollows and a dust cloud behind him. He then appears on top of a large grey tower in Las Noches, he then waits there as if he was waiting for an old friend. Leaning against the pillar, Ruiko looked up at Nou, "Oh? You come here to get away and think as well?" "You could at least say hi", Nou says sarcastically. Nou then gets to his knees and bows. "Hello Ruiko nice day were having. Right?" "Hm? Oh yea...quite lovely" Ruiko sighed, not acting like her usual self. "This place is so dreary. I miss spending time among those in the human world. They lead such different lives than we do here." Nou then stood up looking down at Ruiko. "Well mistress Ruiko, why don't we pay a visit to that of the human world." Nou offered as he stared off in another direction. A sudden smile burst across Ruiko's face "Hm. You know...that's not a bad idea." Turning to face Nou, she ran up and placed her chest against his, "If you were a human, I would be all over you right now." Nou then quickly turned attempting to hide his embarrasment. "...Yea..Yes mistress Ruiko" Nou stuttered as he began to open up a garganta. "Ladies first" Nou said as he gestured his hands telling her to go first. "Why thank you, don't be too far behind me though." Ruiko smiled as she blew a kiss before stepping into the Garganta Nou then shook his head as he quickly followed Ruiko into the garganta. "Miss Ruiko, If shinigami comes would you like me to dispose of them." ''Nou said with a evil grin upon his face. WIthout even turning around, Ruiko laughed devilishly, "Of course! Well that is unless I know them." Nou then excitedly exited the garganta atop a building in the World of the Living. "Miss Ruiko, what would you like to do first" Nou asked as he turned his head back and forth searching for nearby Spiritaul Pressures. "Hmmmm...How about we go shopping for abit and then maybe out for a bite to eat? I'm a bit famished, that is unless you have something special planned for little ol' me." Ruiko winked as she leaned over the edge of the building Nou then wiped the sweat off his forehand with his palm. "Never quite use to the Human World..this world" Nou admitted trying to change the subject. "Well Miss Ruiko if you want to shop then lets go" Nou said aloud as he began to fly to a nearby mall. "Now, now Nou. We have to walk there like the citizens of this town or we will be spotted quite quickly. The shop I want to go to is only a few blocks that way anyhow" Ruiko smiled as she pointed toward a nearby street Nou then smirked as he dropped to the ground. "My, my I'm just so forgetfull. My deepest apologies Miss Ruiko." Nou then hurriedly approached Ruiko, "Besides I need some new clothes anyway" Nou admitted. "Haha, You may want to hide a few of those hollow features as well while we are here" Ruiko laughed as she pulled Nou along the road "''Hollow Featueres...I look good. Nou thought to himself. As the espada made there way to the mall, on the other side of the town lay a boy. A boy with extroadinary powers, a boy that is aware of the hollows presence. He is quickly closing in on the hollows, waiting for the right time to strike. Nou then made his way into the mall. He stood there mouth opened wide amazed by how big it was. "Man its been awhile" Nou murmered to himself. "Oh you came to the human world before? How come I wasn't aware of this fact until now?" Ruiko questioned Nou with a confused look upon her face "Yea" Nou said with a dissapointed expression upon his face. Nou then sighed. "I really never wanted to come back.....until now" Nou said while looking at Ruiko. Looking at Nou, Ruiko frowned. "Awwwww...what's wrong Nou? Did something bad happen?" A mysterious figure then appeared in front of the epsadas with several bags in his hand."Yea, tell her espada" said the figure. The figure then dropped the bags. "I am Seikatsu Okuri and you're the one who murdered my family" Seiaktsu said aloud. Silence quickly drew from within the mall as most people gathered near to see and hear what the boy was speaking of. "Lets go somewhere else espada" Seikatsu offered angrily. Ruiko payed no attention to Nou as her eyes focused on Seikatsu. "Oooooooh! Who are you!? Are you some ind of supermodel?" "Well supermodel..hmm...never really thought of that guess I do look good. Hey wait, don't distract me, although you do look good to bad I have to kill you" Seikatsu said confusingly. "Sorry to interupt...but people are starting to stare....Miss Ruiko" Nou whispered in Ruiko ear. "Oh! Then shall we go elsewhere?" Ruiko smiled as she began leaving the mall, pulling Nou along through the crowd of the mall in an attempt to lose Seikatsu "Hey".Seikatsu yelled as he pushed aside people attempting to get to the espada. "Get back here..move..move..espada get over here now!" Seikatsu yelled aloud as he fought through the crowd. Seikatsu then amazingly jumped over the crowd of people in a attempt to get outside the mall and face the espada. While being dragged out the mall by Ruiko. "Miss Ruiko...that boy...my past..parents". His words were cluttered and couldn't be heard as they went through the crowd of people. Nou then ran outside quickly as he faced Seikatsu. "Miss Ruiko may I face the boy" he said as he got on one knee and bowed before Ruiko. "Hm? Now now. I think I will take on the boy. After all, we have another guest here. This is definitely something I didn't want, one of the local shinigami has started to impede our movements." Ruiko sighed as she pointed to another shinigami sitting in the trees. "Aww. It looks like I've been spotted. And here I was just gonna sit here and watch to see what happens." The shinigami stood up on a branch before jumping down to the Seikatsu's side. "Heya!" "Sup bro! Seikatsu said to the shinigami. "Whats ya name" Seikatsu asked. "Oh? Me? Just call me Yun. How about yourself?" Rozeluxe said with a smile "Whateva! I'm Seikatsu a human..you handle the old guy..I'll take the hottie" Seikatsu said grinning. "The hottie huh? Hmm...looks like you have good taste my friend. But I think she may be a bit too old for you." Rozeluxe smiled. "But sure. I'll handle the oldie." "You do realize that we can hear you right?" Ruiko smiled as she blew a kiss toward both Seikatsu and Rozeluxe "Old...the older the smarter" Nou said calmly. "Shutup, you don't talk." Seikatsu said as he pointed angrily at Nou. "Shinigami promise me....promise me you'll beat this freak." Seikatsu yelled. "Oh and...I probably shouldn't say this but for a hollow she is pretty hot " Seikatsu whispered to Rozeluxe. "I'll fight her somewhere else just deal with that freak". Seikatsu then began to walk away towards a forest like area. "Come on hottie, hurry up" Seikatsu tried to say cooly. "Of course! I'll beat this guy into the next life." Rozeluxe smiled as he raised a thumb "Eww. You're kinda creepy. You could at least try to learn my name instead of calling me hottie." Ruiko sighed as she walked toward the forest area. "Oh well, it looks like I;ll just have to beat manners into that soft looking head of yours. Hehehe" Nou vs The Boy in Blue "Nou then quickly glanced over at his opponent. "You don't seem like much. So boy you're going to beat me? Nou said sarcastically. "I may not look it but, I'm quite the handful good sir." Rozeluxe said before sticking out his tounge as if to provoke his opponent "Hmm..tell me your name boy. Nou said while crouching down and curling his fist into balls. Nou appeared to be very pugnacious as he had a wide grin upon his face. " Its common to know the name of your opponent before killing them." "Oh? Then how come you haven't told me yours? I think you forgot that youwill be the one dying today." Rozeluxe said with a sile plastere across his face. "But if you need a name..how about you just call me Yun?" "Memories.....boy, sorry just...ahh nothing I was just...my name is Nou, Segunda Espada Nou. I must win today for Miss Ruiko" Nou then launched a gran rey cero from his palm immediately starting the fight. Startled at the sight at a Gran Rey Cero, Rozeluxe froze momentarily before dodging out of the way. "No way...how did he..when did he....was he already injured before? The only way one could launch that technique is by mixing theri blood with it..well then it looks like I will have to exploit this." Rozeluxe smirked as he brandished a sickle like blade. "Let the fun really start now." He laughed as he swung his blade towar his opponent's chest. Before Nou was hit with the blade he caught it with his right hand. "Listen boy. If you wish to win....become stronger" Nou said omniously as he tried to punch the shinigami in the stomach up close. "Tsk. Tsk. Good sir. Grabbing that blade isn't smart to do." Rozeluxe smiled as he tugged the chain a bit causing the blade to speed up its reishi particle absorbtion, effectively turning it into a chainsaw and cutting the man's hand just as his fist collided with Rozeluxe's stomach. "Guah!" Stumbling back, Rozeluxe smirked as he pointed the man's hand. "That's not gonna ever heal. It will constantly keep bleeding unless you know what to cover it with, but that's a secret I won't tell." "A wound that can't be healed, a sword that can transform. You are truly remarkable boy. It is a honor to have fought with you. Nou then grabs his bleeding hand and tears it off of his body. Nou's other fist then glows like lightning as Nou closes in for a punch, his speed greatly increased from what it once was. "Trueno Puno" Nou uttered quietly as he came in for a punch. "Transforming sword? Eh? This thing doesn't transform that much but oh we--" Before he could finish his sentenc, Rozeluxe was struck by the man's fist causing him to go reeling back once more. Holding his side, Rozeluxe looked up with a smile, "Heh. That's some strength that you have there. Looks like I really will have to get serious against you." Swinging the chain, Rozeluxe aime for the man's legs. Shocked by how clever the boy was Nou quickly used his sonido. He then sonindo'd into the sky direclty above the shinigami. "Trueno Puno" Nou said once again as he threw his fist right above Rozeluxe. Noticing a burn on the man's hand, Rozeluxe thought to himself "Looks like that move has some drawbacks." Pulling the chain back. Rozeluxe used it to defend against the attack as he was pushed down into the ground. "The same technique won't work twice in a row on me." Nou then quickly drewback and jumped back only feet away from his opponent. Nou then fell back and howled in laughter. "hahaha...oh man. I haven't had a fight like this in a while! He then quickly changed his expression as his face tightened. "Drawbacks...is somehing for children. Creciente Desesperacion" Nou then activated his resurreccion as his clother tore off his shirt, his hair turned black and grew. His rippled muscles throbbed with a eagerness to fight. Nou's hands both were then entirely healed. "Lets go another round boy" Nou said while cracking his knuckles. "Haha. Looks like you just solidified my victory. You're release there let off quite a few reishi particles, and my blade here feeds off of them." Tugging on the chain, Rozeluxe allowed the blade to speed up once more "Your move pops.." Nou breathed deepily. "You truly are a strong warrior. You have power, unfortunately you are fighting me. You will not die by my hands though". Nou said cockily. The gravity then intensed, as the ground itself began to give out on itself and crumble away. Then literally thousands of hollows then began to fight there way from the ground onto the surface. "These are my pets, beat them and then you may have the privlege of battling me" Nou stated with pride as he held his head high as his pet menos attacked the shinigami. "Heh. It'll be my pleasure." Slashing several of the menos through the chest, Rozeluxe ran past them, allowing them to bleed out and die. "This looks to be more of a work out then I intended it to be. It looks like I don't have a choice in the matter, its time to use my friends." Pulling out several ofuda, Rozeluxe began to summon several shinigami. Nou then howled in laughter as several menos then began to shoot off cero. "Devour, Ryoshi!" Rozeluxe threw out an ofuda watching it as it transformed into a monsterous black dragon. Directing it toward the menos, he signaled it to tear through several of the hollows before continuing through the crow at an alarming rate. Throwing several more of his ofuda out, Rozeluxe began purifying many of the hollows around him. "This is just bad luck to have someone like me as your opponent." Nou then frowned as he crossed his arms in anger and dissapointment similiar to a child who dosen't get what he wants. "Man..... you one remarkable child" Nou complimented as he shook his head back and forth. Nou then stood there for several minutes thinking as the shinigami closed in with his remarkable powers. Nou then grabbed a nearby building out of the ground and literally tossed it at his opponent disregarding the hollows in the way as well. Grabbing a nearby Menos to use as a shield, Rozeluxe braced himself for impact as the building slammed into him causing him to go soaring into the distance. As the rubble fell awy, Rozeluxe could be seen battered by the force of th attack, but safer due to having a small bit of protection. "Tch. That's some monsterous strength that guy has. Heh. That's going to make defeating him all the better. Come Ryoshi!" Jumping aboard the dragon, Rozeluxe charged back into group of hollows. "Haven't tried this before" Nou commented. "Trueno Puno" he exclaimed before jumping into the sky as his lightning fist connected with that of the sky creating a whirling thunderstorm. He then came crashing down into the ground trying to hit the shinigami from above. "Bad move...." Rozeluxe jumped from his dragon before the lightning infused attack connected causing the dragon to burst into a liquid form. The liquid then entered into the Espada's body circulating around as Razeluxe wiped the blood from his brow. "Just give it up now, Ryoshi is in your body now. I can order him to devour your bodily fluids an end your existence now." Nou then began to stand still in mid air. He then concentrated as his entire body was theb blown away only leaving his heart in mid air. Nou then quickly regenerated miles away on top of a building. ".......this kid" Nou said angrily as he attempted to flee the area on foot. Standing in shock Rozeluxe looked on in surprise, "Did he just.....blow himself up?" Regaining his composure, he began sprinting after the man. "You aren't getting away that easily. I have a few questions for you." Nou then continues to run as he ran into the forest area. "That boy...he's catching up" Nou said breathing heavily as he ran threw the trees. Nou then turned launched a cero and then continued to run threw the forest. Preparing to block the Cero, Rozeluxe suddenly changed his mind as he dove behind a tree to avoid it instead. "I can't expend any more energy, I have to be careful. I don't know what elese this guy has in store." As Nou quickly came to a halt as he seen Seikatsu facing Ruiko locked in the dead of battle as the landscape near them was changed to a wasteland like landscape with several crates expanded throughout it. "You've followed me to the wrong place boy" Nou then stood beside Ruiko. Spotting the tattoo, Rozeluxe froze in fear "The CERO Espada!? W-what are you doing here?" "Hm? Me? I was just here for shopping but you two got in the way. Now, if you would be so kind, please leave and maybe I won't kill you both." Ruiko smiled as she re-hid her tattoo Strange Meeting in the Forest Meanwhile in the forest Seikatsu was carefully glancing at Ruiko anaylizing her moves, how she walked, talked and anything else he could observe from her. "So we startin' or not." he said lazily with one eye open. Ruiko laughed and puffed out her face, giving the appearance of a child, "Well, aren't you the rude one. You invite little ol me out to this empty area and try to force yourself upon me. I'm not that kind of girl you know. Hehe." Seikatsu then fell to the floor in shock .He then stood up at stared at the glimmering stars in the pitch black night sky. "Man this sucks.....I finally meet a girl....and I gotta kill 'er." Seikatsu murmered slowly. "Well if you don't want to..oh well" Ruiko showed a faint smirk that glimmered in the light as she shunpo'd toward Seikatsu and threw a fist down toward his chest "You don't really have a choice in the matter now." Seikatsu was quickly off guard and was sent flying as Ruiko punched him. He then quickly flew into a towering oak tree directly behind him. "Ouch...hey a owl" Seikatsu said aloud as he quickly got off topic and pointed at a flying owl." Hey espada...I'm pretty sure espada's have numbers right". Seikatsu then paused to stare at the ground. "Whats ya number" "Oh? Who says I'm an espada? I don't remember mentioning that I am to you. Whoever has been telling you this information has certainly been lying to you." Ruiko chuckled before winking at Seikatsu Seikatsu then began to crouch down. He sat, then slowly laid back and began to stare at the sky completely ignoring what Ruiko said. After several minutes past he quickly jumped up. "Well whateva you are, I have to win...for my mom" Seikatsu said nostagically. He then was outlined in a bright glowing red reiatsu. "Lets Begin" Suddenly appearing behind the boy, Ruiko moved her hand in a chopping motion in order to break his shoulders 'You're too cute, thinking I was going to allow you to power up." Caught off guard instantly Seikatsu attempted to manuever his body out of the way to no success. He successfully weakened the strike yet he was still hit very hard as he jumped back and fell to his knees in anguish as he held his shoulder. "Mom" Seikatsu repeated to himself. "Mom....mom...mom" Seikatsu then stood up as a mound of fire rose from underneath him. He then threw his hand forward pointing to Ruiko. A massive fireball around the size of an elephant was launched from the mound at astounding speed. "For a human. I'm not bad" he said confidently. "A human? Using these kind of techiques? Hehehe. Oh well, looks like I can't allow myself to hold back anymore. There's no one around anyway so it maks sense to let you see my true skill.' Drawing her blade, Ruiko created a blade of wind that sliced cleanly through the blast of fire and continued on toward Seikatsu Seikatsu frightened created three more walls of fire in front of him burning the nearby trees and scorching the earth. The wind then continued only stopping on the last wall. " I hate fighting woman...especially pretty one's..." Seikatsu then paused for a second and scratched the back of his head. " But if can't be helped" Seikatsu then formed a sword in his head out of fire itself. He then launched another fireball at Ruiko as he vanished and appeared behind Ruiko attempting to catch her off guard and cut her. "Petty." Ruiko smiled as she jumped above the boy's head, grabbing him by the head and tossing him toward his own fireball. "You will have to do alot better than that to defeat me. We're on a whole new playing field now." "Better" Seikatsu thought in his mind as the fireball sped toward him in what felt like slow motion. The fireball then disentegrated completely. "Like my own.... attack....gonna' hit me" he said while catching his breath. He then paused. Seikatsu then raised his hands as if about to answer a question. Just then a ring of fire circled around Ruiko and Seikatsu, then a large amount of fire then rose from the ground consuming them both within the flames. "Oh? You wish to trap me? Whoa, naughty boy. I suppose that I will have to give you a special treat since we're in this area." Pulling her hand across her face, Ruiko donned her hollow mask. "Its time I break you into pieces." Raising her blade toward Seikatsu, Ruiko fired a massive cero. Seikatsu then unexpectedly raised his hand shocked by the speed of her attacks. A wall of fire was then summoned, to which the cero broke through apparently with ease. As it closed in on Seikatsu he attempted to block it with his blade. Seikatsu then flew back unprepared by the intensity of it, he then flew back and hit his own fire wall. As the cero faded, Seikatsu sat breathing heavy. "...Mom" Seikatsu spoke before falling to his knees, as the flames surrounding them vanished. "Stand up boy. I'm not yet satisfied. Give me more of a battle. I know you're just a human. But you should be able to give me a taste of satisfaction." Ruiko echoed from behind her mask. "A taste." Seikatsu said filled with rage. "This is all just a game to you ain't it" Seikatsu said yelling as he stood up. "I must win" Seikatsu said viciously as his skin melted away and was replaced by a black, dark red skin and given four distincitve tails. Consumed by madness, Seikatsu could no longer control himself and jumped back into the fight as he tried to strike Ruiko in the face with his claws. "You lack control of your emotions, and I grow tired of your antics. I will seal your fate here boy. Almighty, Sukai Banderu!" Allowing her blade to finish its release, Ruiko began applying her dense gravity upon the immediate area causing Seikatsu to crash into the ground. "Do not move if you value your life." The uncontrallable Seikatsu verociously launched blast after blast from his mouth as he lost control over his entire body. Within Seikatsu mind, he stood in a lake of blood as a reflection of himself began to sink and drown. "No don't" he yelled as he thought of his mother. "I...can't win..I'm gonna die...". The reflection of him then emerged from the lake and began to choke the real Seikatsu. "Let me in!!" the reflected Seikatsu yelled angrily. "Who are you" Seiaktsu murmed as he tried to break free of the hold he was in. "I'm you" the reflection laughed. ''Seikatsu then began to change form once again as he skin came back but was now marked by several black symbols. His hair extended to his waist and he wore a black shirt around his waist. He then began to laugh. "Oh? What is this? Have you not given up yet?" Ruiko chirped nonchalantly as she sliced away his blasts. She then began pointing her blade toward Seikatsu as she activated her zanapkuto ability causing him to be pulled toward her as she fired yet another Cero. "Just stay down brat. You no longer entertain me." Seikatsu then howled loudly creating a crater around him and blowing away the cero. He then began to run like a dog toward Ruiko. "Very well, I will crush you like the dog you seem to have become." Forming a vacuum around her blade, Ruiko waited until Seikatsu was close enough before swinging her blade creating a large blade made up of the Vacuum that impacted him causing Seikatsu to go flying back before the technique opened causing a large suction to occur that caused him to come soaring back toward her, inducing a severe whiplash effect. Seikatsu then quickly jumped into the clouds quickly. Several minutes of uniterrupted silence then passed before Seikatsu came crashing back down to the ground with a terrible roar. He then charged at his opponent once again. "You don't stop do you? You used to be cute, now you just act like a child." Charging toward Seikatsu, Ruiko jumped up as she prepared a punch for the top of his skull. Seikatsu then roared as he met Ruiko in mid air. The roar then blew back nearby trees and instanly scared off animals. The roar then blew back both Ruiko and Seikatsu. Seikatsu then ran in quickly as he stopped and stood watching Ruiko for several minutes. He then used his hand and tried to pierce the girls body. Watching the boy's hand come toward her, Ruiko smiled. "Time's up. Hehe" Shunpo'ing behin the boy, she placed her zanapkuto against his neck. As she gripped his left arm in her hand, she whispered into his ear. "Its over. A mere human could never hope to defeat the ''Cero Espada." She smiled as she maneuvered her pants leg up revealing the zero tattoo on her leg. Back in the mind of Seikatsu a fierce battle waged on from within him. "Get outta me" Seikatsu yelled. "Why are you still here. Why dontcha just die already" Seikatsu barked at his reflection. '' ''"I'm just stronger than ya. You've lost you're edge, from since your childhood you always thought with your head pushed by your willpower to fight and change the world....but you've lost what makes a fight a fight. That pure instinct of battle, the fresh first drop of blood in a battle that makes it all worthwhile ." The Reflectino then pierced his hand through Seikatsu chest semmingly killing him. '' Seikatsu body then shattered along with that of his reflection. As Ruiko held Seikatsu and about to kill him. Seikatsu body instantly evaporated as his body was returned back to normal. "I'm back" Seikatsu yelled violently as he vanished. He then appeared in front of Ruiko once again with a sword of fire in his hand. "Ready for round two" Seikatsu said hiding his fear of what had just happened to him. Turning her attention from Rozeluxe back to Seikatsu, Ruiko blocked the boy's strike before kicking him in the gut. "Why don't you just quit now? You will need much more training if you wish to best me in combat." Escape or Die ?! Seikatsu then ran to Rozeluxe's side. "Hey pal" Seikatsu said friendly hiding the pain from the kick he just recieved. " You wanna finish this pal" Seikatsu said weakly before falling to his knees and growling in pain. "My deepest apologies Miss Ruiko. I failed to finish the boy off in time. What would you like to do?" Nou said as his wound remarkeble recovered and as his muscles increased in size dramatically. "Hm....well, we could always kill them. Then again. What fun would that be. If we just wreck them a bit, then they could become a bit stronger an then provide a better challenge." Ruiko smiled seductively toward Seikatsu and Rozeluxe. Looking over the two, Rozeluxe prepared himself. "Well, the big guy...from the looks of it. The mass of his body would prove to be a weak point against me. But as for Ruiko, was it? Well..looking around the area and how badly your tattered, I would say that even us together wouldn't be much of a threat to her." With much effort Seikatsu then stood to his feet. He then remembered what he had learned before within his soul. " The edge...the fresh first drop of blood in a fight that makes it all worthwhile" Seikatsu thought. "You're right. I doubt we could take them in our current form. A mound of fire then encased the two espada. "We should go" Seikatsu yelled to Rozeluxe as he fell to the ground in exhastion. "Before we go we must remember who we need to fight" Seikatsu then grinned. As the fire that encased the espada's quickly fell in on itself burning the Segunda Espada chest form the waist up and partially burning Ruiko's right ankle. "Now lets go" Seikatsu said to Rozeluxe. Helping Seikatsu up, Rozeluxe quickly shunpo'd through the trees as he made his way back to the area where he fought Nou, picking up his shikigami ofuda in the process. "Ok, let's move!" After several minutes past as they run threw the trees. "This....part ways...I'll catch ya later" Seikatsu barely says. "I...leave here..let me go" Seikatsu then tries to break free of the shinigami's hold. "Sure thing. " Rozeluxe spoke as he let own the boy and made his way back to his home before stopping and shouting back, "If you ever need my help again. just use this." He smirked before throwing dagger with a conch shell attached. "Thanks" Seikatsu yelled as he fell feet away from his house. He then fell out completely from exhaustion and overuse of his powers as he fell out. He finally closed his eyes as he thought about the reflection that haunted him. ''Back to the Espada.... "How dare they harm you Miss Ruiko" Nou then quikcly but uncomfortable bows his head as his muscles were getting in the way. "Shall I go after them, Miss Ruiko." Nou says. "No need. They know their place now. They won;t be bothering us, at least for awhile." Ruiko leaned over picking up Nou's chin in the process "Just....don't worry about it ok?" "Yes ma'am" Nou said regaining his composure. He then was concealed in a mass of black reiatsu, he then emerged several minutes later back in his normal form. "Shall we return." Nou said quickly opening a garganta and pulling out a shopping bag with woman clothes in it. "Haha oh you kept that?" Ruiko smiled as she took the bag and headed for the garganta before turning back "Seikatsu....hm...he'll prove to be an interesting one indeed."